


Velvet's classroom fun

by BadBrownie



Category: RWBY
Genre: Classroom Sex, Creampie, F/F, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBrownie/pseuds/BadBrownie
Summary: This is my first fanfic. So I hope you guys like it.
Relationships: Velvet Scarlatina/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 19





	Velvet's classroom fun

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. So I hope you guys like it.

The words echoing throughout the classroom were stern. Professor Goodwitch combat theories class had the ampt attention of anyone seeking to best the fighters beside them.

The Professor’s skirt was noticeably short if you looked more below her blouse which had a more generous window if cleavage than usual.

Velvet Scarlatina, a Rabbit Faunus. Humans with animal features simply put. Is hunched over her desk, hands forward, staring downwards towards her desk.

Beneath her Wooden desk, with her skirt drawn up to waist level. A woman on her knees with blond hair is bobbing her head back and forth on Velvet's eight-inch cock. Yang Xiao Long had her School uniform jacket popped open and blouse pulled up revealing her massive breast.

“mmm” Moans coming from Yang’s mouth sent vibrations through Velvet's body. Gagging and slurping brought the bunny girl pleasure each time she heard them. Each time Yang pulled back, she swirled her tongue around to get a taste of Velvet cock.

The Blond cocksucker couldn’t get enough of the faunus’s hard pillar. It was either this or masturbating during class, luckily the other girls beside her wouldn’t mind her fingering herself. Rather they would’ve encouraged it.

Velvet with pleasure coming from the mouth sucking on her dick and arousal rising. Her lust is getting the better of her, small bits of moaning and groans escaping from her gritted teeth, she pressed a hand over her mouth and took a glance around the classroom. The rest of team RWBY sitting in front of her in lower seats. Coco Adel, her team leader and Pyrrha Nikos sat beside her on either side. both of them keenly aware of what's happening as obvious their blush’s and hands below their skirts and eyes staring at Yang or rather, what's in her mouth.

The lustful bunny girl couldn’t take it anymore. Grabbing onto Yang’s head, pulling her off. Velvet moved her chair slowly as to not make any screeching sound. When the Professor has her back turned towards her she ducked under the desk, grabbed the blond and turned them both around. Then turned Yang again so her back was to Velvet’s front, she wanted to give the two other girls a show.

On their knees, the brunette wrapped her arms around Yang, one right over her previously cock filled mouth and the other beneath the breasts. Velvet leaned into her right ear and whispered “hold your Skirt up” she demanded. The horny blond with both hands gripped her Beacon Plaid skirt and pulled it upwards exposing her dripping pussy with Velvet’s hot, hard cock below it. She had gone commando just as she always does, she rarely wore underwear exempt missions as she was the adventuring type.

Pyrrha despite those lust-filled eyes had a nervous look on her as she looked between the arousing scene and the other students. Her fingers pumping in and out her quivering cunt inside those dark red panties. The redhead grew attached to thongs or laced panties that hugged her perky ass. They became her favourite underwear since losing her virginity.

Coco had the smirk that showed she didn’t care about those around. She had a great view of events in front of her. Like Yang, she too disregarded any underwear so to feel sexy or bend over to tease Velvet whenever she could. 

Both girls scooted their chair backwards to get a better view of Yangs throbbing cunt getting lowered onto the dick they loved and started grinding back and forth bringing out muffled moans. Velvet again whispered loudly enough so only they could hear “keep holding your skirt and finger your wet pussy and give them a show”. The Brunette and redhead widened their eyes as the brawler did as told. Taking one of her hands and lowered it, her mid and ring finger curled into her cunt and pushed in. Arching her back a little, intensifying the grinding.

Velvet smirked as she licked Yang’s ear and moved the and below her massive breasts grabbing one and fondling it. The grinding blond pushed her chest into the hand adding a third digit into her folds. The camera girl looked at Pyrrha and Coco, seeing their rapid fingers and moist pussy’s. Panting moving their chairs again closer to one another and fingering and eachother. Sometimes taking their fingers out and licking them, tasting their own juices. 

Coco did a daring move, unbuttoning her school jacket and taking her unused hand, putting it underneath the white shirt and grabbing one boob under the bra with the nipple in between her fingers. Pyrrha saw this, bit her lip and did the same. Any awareness about their surroundings was gone.

Velvet thirdly voiced “Do you want my cock inside your cunt Yang?” Yang Rapidly nodded. Then Velvet lifted her “hold my dick” she demanded. The hand fingering her pussy drew out and grabbed the hard dick bringing the tip into touching the quivering folds.

Without any more teasing, Velvet lowered Yang onto her hard pillar entering those pussy juiced folds bringing out forced muffled moans from them both. With a slow thrust, the bunny turned the Lilac eyed girl with the breast filled hand and kissing her. Tongues were pushed into mouths and wrapped around each other.

“Your Cock Ha... Feels so Ha... Goo..Ha..od” Yang words were mixed with moans and groans, begging for more. The sounds of flesh slapping together turned the girls on even more. The blond pushing back to get more pleasure from Velvet.

“You like Ha.. this Yang? Having classroom Ha sex where we could get caught. Like it when I shove my long hard cock into your pussy, filling you up?” The words spilling out heightened the excitement in the onlooker's eyes.

“Yes I Ha love it, I was Ha.. so wet when I suck your hot cock” Yang admitted. She loved blowjobs pushing that hard dick into her throat always had juices running down her thighs.

“Fas Ha.. ter Harder Ha Give me Ha more” Yang begged. Her mind clouded by pleasure, uncaring of any who hears her moans and words. Her left-hand move behind her to move up Velvet’s skirt up and grope her plump cheeks as the thrusting got more intense leaving her words slurred. 

Most of the other students could the sounds of sex, fortunately, the boys had other classes so it was only girls there. 

“Fuck Ha… more please more”

The two spectators pulled down their skirts and panties and kneed onto the floor and joined in the fun. Undressing their clothes and leaving them on the floor. The Tall redhead kissed Yang and started kneading her double D-cup breasts. Coco turning on her back underneath them and leaning her mouth towards where Velvet’s dick is thrusting into Yang’s well fucked pussy licking it.

Yang’s arms moved around Pyrrha pulling her in mashing their tits together. Their tongues intersecting and moans mixing. The red hair women put the blond legs in between her legs and started moving her hips. Smearing her pussy juices over those thighs.

Velvet Couldn’t get enough of it, she began thrusting harder into the sexy blond making her moan louder into Pyrrha’s mouth. “I’m getting close”

Yang took pulled her lips off the other girl. “Please inside Ha cum inside, I want Ha it” she begged, moans now blow throughout out the class. Hands downs in skirts, a few more fingering others to their sides. 

Velvet smirked and pulled out making Yang whine at the loss before standing from behind the desk and grabbing the blond and bending her over the wooden desk. Taking hold of her arms pulling them back, arching her backwards then slamming into her. Bringing them both into blissful climaxes. 

“Fuck” the Faunus pulsating rod shot litres of cum into her fucktoys womb. Yang’s eyes rolled up, her tongues sticking out of her parted lips. Her face forming a cumdrunk face for others to see. 

Goodwitch had trails of arousal dripping down her legs, hands gripping the riding crop. She suspected the Bunny in heat would do this. So she had the males take separate classes for this period and the next. 

Velvet free the Yang’s arms and stepped back pulling out and shouting “Who’s next’s?”

Glynda smiled, unbuttoning her top. Announcing “Well class, we have this and next period to engage in… fun activities” Cheers and moans burst from the female students. Clothes being undone or ripped. Pussies eaten out and scissoring followed.

The Girls couldn’t wait for their fill of cock.


End file.
